Anniversary (Up for adoption, read description)
by MyNeoRose
Summary: Haruka, and Yu are now third years, and are celebrating their one year anniversary, of officially dating. (Adoption still open in case any want to adopt it).warning for cursing, and sexual scenes. heres one person who's already adopted
1. set-up-ish

(Warning characters will probably be ooc a lot, cuz they're senior now, not freshman) .First of all Haruka is the red haired girl in the image. Yuu, is the orange haired one. OK so the story will set off in the girls 3rd year, by now they both now understand, what the love Mitszuki spoke of, and have decided to call themselves, an official couple. Also Yuu's sister Mitszuki moved away for college. Anyways, Yuu, and Haruka are still trying to keep it private not wanting their parents to know of this(kinda cliche, but ey, some people like that stuff). The story will start off, a couple days after the beginning of the year, and...yeah, kokone has moved away. There will also be Kaede x Yuzu. Kotone has moved, mitszuki, and that other senior friend of hers moved. School will start at 8:00am. BTW, if you complain about them being ooc, then wtf don't you just go rip on a au fanfic t.t.


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary, Today is August 7th, and My name is Takayama Haruka, I'm 17 years old, and was born on the 25th of August. I go to Misato West High School(an all girls school.) My girl friends name is Yu Sonoda.(yes I'm a lesbian.) Anyways what you're reading is my diary, wait why are you reading my diary? Stop. Please? Fine, have it your way. Anyways this diary is extremely special too me because Yu gave it too me not too long ago. Anyways I can't wait till I see Yu tomorrow, because it'll be the anniversary of the first time we officially became a couple( not publicly known though, though its pretty obvious ). I can't wait to give her my present, I got her this adorable necklace, that I've been working part time for a couple months to work up for, it's already wrapped up, and in my school bag, crap, mom's coming upstairs, cya tomorrow, Diary

-Haruka


	3. Waking Up

Date: August 8

Location: Haruka's bedroom

Time: 7:20 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh, is it already time to wake up?" Mumbled our(my) favorite red head lesbian in Sakura Trick.

"Haruka wake up, your friend will be here soon."

'"Mom, just gimme 5 more minutes." She whined, flipping over shoving her face into a pillow.

DING DONG

Haruka finally started to get ready, ignoring the talking happening downstairs.

She began to take off her shirt, oblivious to the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Haruka proceeded to unhook her bra, and toss it on the floor, then went to her dresser drawer, to look for a cute bra.(cuz reasons.)

"Aha! I found you." Haruka said grabbing a white bra, with teddy bears on them. At the same time the person had infiltrated her room, and snuck behind her.

"Gotcha!' They yelled, slithering their hands around Haruka, grabbing her breast, and started fondling them, causing her to drop the bra.

"Mmm, Yu stop, I don't want mom to hear us." Haruka whimpered, trying to get Yu off of her.

"Aww your no fun." Yu teased, handing Haruka the bra she dropped.

"What's going on up there?" Haruka's mom called.

"Nothing Mrs. Takayama." Yu responded, giving Haruka time to slip her bra on. " Woah Haruka what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? What you wanna watch?" Haruka asked, taking off her panties, already pants less (obviously)

" I-Uh-Ermm." Yu, stuttered.

"Hehehe. You're so fun to tease." Haruka said, rubbing herself onto Yu.

'Huh, You're a bit hypocritical right now. Aren't ya? Yu said, staring at Haruka's crotch, Yu backing away, and bumped into the bed, then she threw a pair of panties on the bed at Haruka. "Don't get aroused, Don't get aroused." Yu thought to herself, trying quite hard to not get wet. This went on for quite a bit, because when Yu was out of the 'trance.' Haruka was fully dressed.

(Pun Tyme.) "Yu ready?" Haruka asked, as she grabbed her bag, and opened her bedroom door.

"Yeah, let's go."

The girls exited the room, closing the door, and turning off the bedroom light, they then proceeded to say goodbye, to Haruka's mom, and left for school at 7:20.


	4. Morning

Date August 8th

The two girls arrived at school at 7:40, 20 minutes to spare, before classes started, and went, to wait in the cafeteria, Haruka went too the bathroom, and Yu sat in one of the corners.

"Hey Yu." Called out a voice in the crowd of students also waiting in the cafeteria

"Huh, who said that?" She questioned, lifting her head, out of between her arms.

"I said hi." Yuzu said, sitting down, next to Yu.

"Uhm...Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, so Yu, where's Haruka?"

"Oh, she said she had to go to the bathroom."

"Ah, also have you seen kaede anywhere?"

"Last I saw her, Sumi was attacking her breast, over there." Yu said, pointing too a corner in the room. "Looks like you have competition Kaede."

"Apparently so, well thanks, and see you later." Kaede said, after she spotted Yuzu, and got up too search for her.

A Couple Minute's Later

Yu felt a plump pair of breast touching the back of her head, and arms slithering through hers.

"I'm back!" Haruka said, squeezing the life out of Yu.

"Haruka, too tight." Yu said in a strained voice, flailing her arms. Haruka took this as a sign, she should probably let go.

"You know what today is Yu?"

"August 8th?" This made Haruka pout.

"No, try again, you better not mess up this time."

"How about...our anniversary then?"

"Bingo." Haruka said, giving Yu a gentle(r) hug.

"Well, what do you have planned for today, Haru?"

"Well, I uhm, made reservations for us to have a pretend marriage, at a place that does those." Haruka said nervously.

"Haruka..."

"Well, I thought, since, the last time we we-went to a marriage ceremony, you thought you were getting married to me, and, since we aren't the proper age, I thought you would, like this." Haruka blurted out nervously, pressing to of her fingers together

"Haruka, I LOVE THAT IDEA." Yu yelled, tackle-hugging Haruka, causing some attention to them, especially with the fact that Yu was laying on Haruka, with her face buried into Haruka's large breast fortunately, Yu's, and Haruka's body were underneath the table-top, so no-one could see them. Haruka lifted up Yu's head, and stole a kiss from her, Yu kissed back, and things really got going. When they finally broke apart.

"Yu."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that the 5min. bell?" Haruka asked, making Yu go wide-eyed.

"Crap!" Yu yelled, she jumped off of Haruka, grabbed her bag, handed Haruka's hers, and grabbed Haruka's hand and started to dash to the other side of the building.

"Wait Yu, my pencil."


	5. Classes

thoughts

talking out loud

-Whispering/Talking quietly-

Time: 8:05

Location: 1rst period math class, ends at 8:50

"Yu, you made me lose my pencil, you're so mean."

"OK Haruka, get over it, it's just a freakin pencil."

"But it was special, because you gave it too me."

"Ok Haruka here, now shush." Yu said, getting a pink pencil out of her bag, and gave it to Haruka.

"Thank you." Haruka said, pecking Yu on her cheek.

"You two have something you want to share?" The teacher asked, stopping mid-lecture.

"No Mrs. B." The two girls said.

"Then stop the chattering, and pay attention."

"Haruka, I'm tired."

"OK, here, just stay quite, and I'll help you with the notes later." Haruka said laying Yu's head into her lap, after a minute Yu fell into dreamland

Time Skip, Current time 8:20, 30 mins. left

"Yu, wake up, c'mon, wake up." Said someone, shaking Yu's body

"Huh, Haruka, what do you want? Give me 5 more minutes please?"

"Yu, c'mon."

"Ok fine." Yu said, then stretched, her arms, and legs out, and gave an obnoxiously loud yawn.

"How rude, Yu, stand outside of the classroom." The teacher snapped.

"But, Yu d-." Haruka tried to say.'

"You got something to say? Me too, go outside with Yu"

"But Mrs. B." Haruka protested.

"Now."

"Ok Mrs. B." The two girls answered, in synchronization. Haruka grabbed Yu's hand, and led the sleepy girl out of the classroom.

"I can't believe her, Mrs. B, more like Mrs. Bitch." Yu said, while pacing/stomping.

"Yu! You shouldn't say words like that." Haruka said, then tackle-hugged her into the wall. Some flipping happened, and in the end Yu was pinning Haruka to the wall.

"Nice try Haru, but not good enough, to get me."Yu said, while she was talking Haruka took a second to look around the hall, too see if their was anyone watching.

"Oh really?" Haruka said, then smashed her lips on Yu's, catching her off guard. In Yu's moment of confusion Haruka flipped the tables, and had Yu pinned again.

"Haruka." Yu moaned, letting Haruka's tongue slip into her mouth, and caress the walls.

"More, please." Yu said, when the kiss finally broke

"I would love too, but class is almost over, and I don't think you want people too see us making out right Yu?"

"Yeah, I don't, but we're finishing this later." Yu said, fixing herself up.

"Of course we will." Haruka said, then gave Yu a adorable smile.

TIME SKIP

Time: 11:50, 6-7th periods, ends at 12:40.

Location: School Rooftop.

"So Haruka, why'd you want to come up here?" Yu asked, closing the door, that lead to the rooftop, of the school, which Haruka was to the right of. When Yu, closed the door, Haruka took the key in her hand, and locked the door. She got the key from the really nice janitor, who's also a sucker for cute lesbian relationships, like Haruka's, and Yu's, also Haruka for the most part since last year, has been coming after school too help the janitor. However there were two rules, if Haruka wanted the key's. One, She wants them before 4:00pm, and two, no sex because "You two should stay innocent, for a long time."

"I wanted to finish what we started, also I have something else for you too." Haruka said in a giddy voice.

"Well, what is it."

"You have to close your eyes, or cover them." Haruka said, as she started shuffling through her bag.

"Ok, i'll cover them." Yu said, as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"Are the completely covered?"

"Yup, now Come on I want to see what you got me." Yu said, a couple seconds later she felt something rubbing against her neck. "What is this?"

"Ok, open your eyes now." Haruka said, before she stepped back.

"What'd you do?" Yu asked, as she felt up her neck, till she felt the necklace. When she touched the necklace, Haruka lifted up the hand-mirror, and pointed it at Yu, so she could see the necklace.

"Tadah!"

"Haruka I love it, but how'd you afford this?" Yu asked, this question ticked off Haruka, a little bit.

"It's a little something called a job, something you should have." Haruka said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I, Um, ok..." Yu said embarrassed, because she was the only one in her group of friends that didn't have a job.

"Anyways, what'd you get me Yu?"

"It's a suprise, you'll get it later." Yu said smugly.

"Aww, no fair you're so mean." Haruka said, and pouted.

"If I was mean, would I do this?" Yu said, before she kissed Haruka, she accidentally pushed Haruka back, making Haruka fall, who pulled Yu down with her.

"Haruka"

"Yu"

"I w-want m-more.*

" You sure Haru?"

"y-yes p-please Yu, I w-want more." Haruka begged.

"As long as you're ok with it, I'll do it." Yu said, as she and Haruka stripped all but their panties, bra's, and socks, and a watch.

Haruka is wearing a white bra with teddy bears on it, with matching panties, and high white socks.

Yu is wearing a black bra, a green pair of panties, and ankle socks.

"D-do You l-like my body, I-is is good enough?" Haruka nervously stutterd, as she covered her panties, and bra.

"I think it's amazing." Yu said, as she pulled Haruka's arms away from her body, and then she fell onto the ground with Haruka.

"Haruka, you're so pretty." Yu said rubbing Haruka's outer thighs.

"Yu, p-promise you won't go too far."

"Anything for you.*

" Y-Yu, can I t-try something?"

"Uhm Sure." Yu said, stopping herself.

"C-can you lay down for me?"

"I will, but what are you doing?" Yu said, obeying Haruka's request.

"W-well, I wanted to try something I read in a b-book once.

" o...k? Just don't be too rough." Yu said, Haruka then crawled on top of Yu ,and started to kiss, and bite her collar bone.

"Mmm, Haruka c-can you bite h-harder?"

"B-but I could hurt you."

"I'll be fine, I'll tell you if it hurts, and uhm, c-could you b-bite me i-in other places, all over?" Yu asked.

"O-ok" Haruka said, as she bit Yu's neck, and sucked on it, then her sides.

"I wonder is she'll like this?"(Haruka.) She then kissed the top part of Yu's breast, then bit it, making Yu emit, a loud gasp, Haruka then started to suck on one of Yu's nipples, after she moved her bra a little bit down

"H-haruka Y-you damn HAH, hiprocrit, Y-you said you didn't HAH, wanna go this far. Haruka's eyes widen, and she stopped

" Omg, oh my freaking GOD! I can't believe, I did that, I'm such an idiot." (Haruka)

"Yu, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it, I was just couldn't control my lust, and l-looking at Y-you made me really h-horny. Haruka said putting her face into her hands, this really embarrassed her, that she couldn't restrain herself.

" Huhh, it's...OK, just we should wait until we really get married, for real." Yu said giving Haruka a hug, which pressed their boobs together.

"Nnh, Ok." Haruka said, she was really enjoying the feeling of having her boobs squeezed by Yu's.

"Now it's time for payback."

What does tha- woah!" Haruka said, getting pushed on her back, with Yu on top of her.

"I want you to feel, like how you made me feel."

"U-uhm, sure." Haruka said, as she let Yu have her way, with her body. Yu decided to bite, and suck Haruka's inner thigh,(not her crotch.)

"Y-yu, that's really close to my-." Haruka said, before being interrupted.

"Don't you trust me?" Yu asked, stopping her attack on Haruka's thighs.

"Y-yes, I do."

"Then stop, and trust me OK?"

"OK Yu." Haruka said, then Yu continued.

TIME SKIP, a couple minutes later.

"Y-yu, I think we should stop, we only got 10 minutes, before 8th period, and I don't want to make out with you in class, because I'm so horny." Haruka said, checking her watch, and then trying to push Yu off.

"Aww, but you just taste SO damn good." Yu said, before falling off of Haruka. "Ow!"

"W-what! Yu, don't say things like that, also what did. say about your language!" Haruka said, grabbing her skirt, and then glared at Yu.

"But it's true!" Yu said, putting the necklace back on, and then the girls put the rest of their clothes on, in an awkward silence.

"Just don't say it again, it's embarrassing."

"Anything for you Haru." Yu said, and the two girls waited 2 minutes before the bell rang before leaving.

TIME SKIP

Location: History Class, 11th period (Also mostly filler, yey.)

Time 2:35-39 mins. before schools ends

Yu was bored, sooo bored, Haruka was in a different class, and all they were doing was watching a, in her opinion, a boring documentary about the civil war. "This is sooooo boring, Ughh, I wanna go home, wait, no I got plans with Haruka after school, luckily me, and her had a chance between to classes to tell our moms that we'd be home late, I really hope Haruka likes what I got her, UHHH, I'm so nervous, I really, really hope she thinks the poem is good, please, be good, oh yeah, you almost forgot, about the hair-pin for Haruka, she was lucky she got one before they ran out of stock." You can probably tell this is Yu's thought process during the class.

"Do fairies have tails? Is it scientifically proven mayonnaise isn't an instrument? if someone ask you what 910 is do you say 19, or 21? Also, what's actually happening in this movie?" This was the thought process of the girl next to Yu.

"-Yu, hey Yu.-"

"omg, what does she want know?" Yu thought

"-Yeah Usagi?-"

"-Why's that guy shooting that other guy-? Usagi asked, referring to the documentary.

" -I don't know.-"

"-What! Haven't you been paying attention at all?-"

"-Nope."

"-Then how am I supposed to know what's happening?-"

"-I don't know, and I don't care.-" Yu saidignoring her for the rest off the class.

"-Hmph, you're so mean.-" Usagi said, crossing her arms.

"Thank god, she finally shut up,...now what, brain c'mon entertain me. think of something, like how soft, and pretty Haruka's skin is, and how good she really tasted, man I can't wait till we do that again."

TIME SKIP

Time 3:00 14mins. till school ends.

Location: Art classroom.

"I can't wait to go out with Yu after school, its gonna be so much fiun, and she'll love it. (inside squeal.)"

"Haruka are you paying attention?" The the teacher asked, from his desk.

"Yes Mr. Maurbock!"

"Then tell me what you know about this statue." He said using a laser pointer to circle a picture of a statue on the board. The other students looked at Haruka, as she glanced at it.

"Oh this is easy, I mean c'mon of course I'd be able to recognize one of the most famous works, of my favorite sculptor.

" The statue is called Ben Dover, made by Cameron Huston, he made it between the years of 1985-1986, it weighs 573.50 lbs, and was made out of lead, and cement., and the day it was released for the public to see was November 9th, at 5:50." Haruka said.

"Good job, class give her a round of applause." The teacher said. and started to clap, which then the other students started to clap. "However Haruka, I'd appreciate if you didn't daydream in my class."

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"It better not." He said, continuing the class again.


	6. 6

honestly, this is sooo bad, so im just gonna stop it, my ideas are horrible, and honestly, I rlly dont want to write more so...yeah, sorry.


End file.
